1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplexer capable of controlling a fluid in a microchannel of a microfluidics chip and a microfluidics chip assembly including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidics chip may be called Lab-on-a-chip (LOC) and can analyze a profile in which while a small quality of materials to be analyzed flow, the materials react with various biomolecules or sensors aggregated in a chip. In recent years, application fields of the microfluidics chip have been widened primarily to separation, synthesis, quantitative analysis, and the like of an analyzed material.
Meanwhile, as a method for controlling a flow of fluids in the microchannel of the microfluidics chip, a pneumatic valve using a transformable member is generally used and in detail, the flow of the fluids in the microchannel positioned below the membrane can be selectively interrupted blocked through expansion of the membrane. As one example, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-0056055 discloses a micro valve controlling the quantity of sample channels by expanding a thin polymer membrane.
However, when the thin polymer membrane is used as the pneumatic valve, a life-span of the pneumatic valve itself is limitative and the pneumatic valve has a limit in use due to direct contact with fluids in a channel, and the like.
Further, as the pneumatic valve selectively interrupting the channel, that is, the membrane needs to the channel one to one and a solenoid valve generating a pneumatic pressure needs to be connected to each channel, and the like, a manufacturing method or manufacturing cost of the micro valve is significant and controlling the flow of the fluids is significantly complicated because the channel needs to be controlled one to one.